The existence of a common conserved region of viral RNAs of various mammalian retroviruses was demonstrated for the first time by interviral molecular hybridization between fractionated viral complementary DNA and RNA. The conservation and evolution of nucleotide sequences related to the 3'-end of retrovirus genomes in normal animal DNAs, including humans, have been found.